Hissatsu Techniques & Manfaatnya
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Apa? Ada Hissatsu Techniques yang bisa dipakai untuk menangkap nyamuk? Ada juga yang bisa dipakai untuk membuat es krim, barbeque, sampai bodyguard dan anti telat masuk sekolah? Benarkah Hissatsu Techniques juga bisa dipakai untuk kehidupan sehari-hari?


**HISSATSU TECHNIQUES & MANFAATNYA**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri ^o^**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated K**

**Chara (s) : Endou Mamoru, Fubuki Shirou, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Kiyama Hiroto, Kabeyama Heigorou, Megane Kakeru, Terumi Afuro, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke, dan masih banyak lagi.. ^w^**

**Disclaimer : Aduh jangan ditanya lagi gimana nanti kalo InaIre adalah punya saia, bukannya jadi anime sepak bola, ntar malah jadi anime romance... Apalagi saia ini nendang bola yang bener aja ga bisa, gimana mau jadi pemilik anime sepak bola sekeren dan seimut InaIre? Ga mungkin kan? Ampe kapanpun, InaIre bukan punya saia... o**

**WARNING ! GAJE, OOC BERAT! **

**Ohayou minna-san, i'm back! Yuri kembali lagi... ^o ! It's my third fanfic! Whew, akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic humor lagi.. Oneshot pula.. Masih dengan trademark saia, GAJE! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga kesayangan saia juga, InaIre! Lagi-lagi untuk Nika-nee yang sudah mendidik Yuri buat jadi author yang bener.. happy reading, please enjoy my third fanfic! Maap kalo fanfic Yuri ini masih buanyakk buangettt kekurangannya.. Sekali lagi, 09Yuri10 alyas Miyura Kazeyuri hanyalah author newbie, n-e-w-b-i-e yang buanyaakk buanggeett kekurangan, dan selalu melakukan banyakkkk kesalahan.. Karena itu, mohon bantuannya... Mohon untuk memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun melalui setiap review yang minna-san kirimkan.. Dan arigatou buat minna-san yang sudah sudi untuk membuka fic ini.. Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua.. Happy Reading Minna-san!**

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT ! ^w^ ^o^ ^o ^w**

**HISSATSU TECHNIQUES & MANFAATNYA**

_Siang itu di lapangan sepak bola Raimon.._

"Uwaah, capek sekali ya!" Bocah ber_-headband orange_ Mamoru segera merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput hijau lapangan. "Ya, latihan ini cukup melelahkan walaupun menyenangkan..." Kata laki-laki berambut biru _turquoise_ yang diikat ala _ponytail_ bernama Ichirouta sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk putih. "Yup, betul sekali.." Sambung bocah berambut putih kelabu yang memakai syal, Shirou. "Sekarang kalo istirahat gini, enaknya ngapain ya..." Tanya rambut nanas Yuuto. "Kita main tebak-tebakan yuk!" Usul Tsunami. "Bosen ah.. Masa' tiap hari tebak-tebakan melulu.." Protes Kakeru. "Trus apa dong?" Tanya rambut bawang putih bermata _onyx_ Shuuya. Semuanya pun segera memutar otak untuk mencari ide mengisi waktu luang saat istirahat.

"Mmm, tapi teman-teman.. ngomong-ngomong, kita kan setiap hari selalu berlatih hissatsu techniques, tapi pernah ga sich kalian memikirkan apa tujuan dan manfaat dari hissatsu techniques itu sendiri?" Tanya Shirou. "Ah, kau ini gitu aja masih nanya, jelas aja kita berlatih hissatsu techniques supaya kita bisa bermain sepak bola dengan baik, dan menjadi tim terkuat..." Jawab Yuuto dengan bangga. "Kalau itu sich, aku juga tau Yuuto.. Tapi, pernahkah kalian berpikir apa manfaat hissatsu techniques itu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari selain untuk main sepak bola?" Shirou melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Semuanya langsung diam dan berpikir. "Eh, iya juga ya.. Selama ini, kita latihan hissatsu techniques tapi ga pernah tau manfaatnya yang lain selain buat main sepak bola.." Kata Shuuya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bawangnya yang tidak gatal. "Manfaat untuk kehidupan sehari-hari ya.. Apa ya? Kok aku ga pernah mikirin itu ya?" Ujar Ichirouta keheranan. Semuanya diam seribu kata, lalu berusaha untuk berpikir.

"AHA! Aku tahu!" Teriak Shuuya. "Apa?" Tanya semuanya bersamaan. "Mm.. kalo Mamoru kan punya hissatsu techniques 'Tangan Dewa', tangannya kan gede tuh, pasti bisa banget dipake buat nangkep nyamuk malem-malem, tangannya kuat pula, bakal berguna banget buat rumahku yang banyak nyamuknya.." Kata Shuuya. "Eh? Buat nangkep nyamuk? Waa, ahahaha... wkwkwkwkwkwk..." Ejek Yuuto sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai keselek. Mamoru yang tidak terima ejekan Yuuto menjadi marah lalu berkata, "Oh enak ya buat nangkep nyamuk? Kayak gini nich, nangkep nyamuk pake Tangan Dewa! Hiyaaat!" Mamoru segera mengeluarkan jurus tangan dewanya, lalu mengayunkannya tepat di tubuh Yuuto. Yuuto yang terkena pukulan telak langsung tepar di tempat. "Kalo aku sering berjemur di pantai di Okinawa, cuacanya panass... banget. Udah gitu susah lagi nyari tukang dagang es krim.." Kata Tsunami yang ga nyambung. "Maksud loe?" Tanya Ichirouta gaul. "Kalo aku punya hissatsu techniques 'Badai Salju Eternal' kayak Shirou, aku pasti bisa makan es krim kapanpun aku mau, dan malah aku bisa jualan es krim! Tendangannya kan dingin dan banyak es, jadi bisa bikin banyak es krim.. Gw bakal jadi pengusaha es krim terkaya se-Okinawa!" Jawab Tsunami sampai ngiler. Entah, apakah Tsunami ngiler karena membayangkan es krim yang enak atau membayangkan penghasilannya kalau berjualan es krim?. Shirou hanya diam mendengar curhatan Tsunami.

"Buat yang kebelet pingin cepet-cepet pipis tapi ngantre panjang di wc umum, aku punya solusinya lho.." Kata Ichirouta bangga. "Apa itu?" Tanya Shirou penasaran. "Cari aja tempat yang sepi, trus keluarin hissatsu techniques Heigorou yang namanya 'Dinding' itu, pipis dech.. Pasti aman, ga ada yang tau.." Kata Ichirouta sambil nyengir. "Aha, betul juga kau Ichirouta, apalagi kalo di keadaan darurat..." Kata Shuuya ikut-ikutan nyengir. Dua manusia yang asyik nyengir itu langsung mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Shirou di kepala mereka. "Kalian ini, ngawur banget sich! Itu kan sama aja dengan pipis sembarangan, ga sopan tau!" Shirou menasihati. "Aduh, iya-iya! Kamu juga sich, masa' bikin ide ga bener gitu?" Shuuya balik menyalahkan Ichirouta. "Trus kenapa kamu setuju? Enak aja aku yang disalahin.." Jawab Ichirouta membela diri. Akhirnya, perang mulutpun terjadi, dan diiringi dengan perang deathglare.

"Woi, udah-udah! Kok malah jadi bertengkar gini, gimana sich.." Seketika juga datang Hiroto dan Terumi. "Wah, kalian kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Tsunami keheranan. "Kami kebetulan lagi lewat, terus ga sengaja nguping pembicaraan kalian.. Kalian bicarain apa sich, kok keliatannya seru banget? Nimbrung dong.." Kata Terumi yang tak sabar ingin nimbrung. "Ah, kami sedang membicarakan tentang manfaat hissatsu techniques dalam kehidupan sehari-hari nich, kyk Tangan Dewa buat mukul nyamuk, Badai Salju Eternal buat bikin es krim, dan sebangsanyalah!" Jawab Kakeru. "Oh, begitu ya.. Wah, baru tau kalo hissatsu techniques bisa buat gitu.." Kata Hiroto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang kutuan ?.

"Mmm, kalo gitu.. Yuuto kan punya hissatsu techniques 'Emperor Penguin', penguinnya kan banyak dan ganas-ganas tuh, pasti bagus buat jadi bodyguard.." Kata Terumi yang kecepatan connectnya dalam ngerumpi jauh lebih cepat dibanding Hiroto. "Trus penguinnya itu buat menghajar orang kayak elu, gini..." Kata Yuuto sambil mengeluarkan boneka penguinnya dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah Terumi. "Ahaha, iya juga ya.." Komentar Hiroto setuju. "Sekarang, giliran gw! Emank Cuma elu yang bisa ngejek akyu? Akyu juga bisa kok.." Yuuto mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya dan mengeluarkan sisi bancinya. "Terumi, rambutmu kan panjang tuh, lebih baik u belajar hissatsu techniques 'Tangan Tak Terhingga' dech.." kata Yuuto tersenyum licik. "Heh? Buat apa aku belajar hissatsu techniques itu?" Tanya Terumi ga ngerti. "Masalahnya, rambutmu yang panjang itu pasti bakal bikin repot, apalagi elu yang males gitu pasti ga pernah ngerawat rambut.. Jadi, menurut eike elu musti belajar hissatsu techniques ini biar ga repot pas keramas, nyisir dan nyari kutu.. kan tangannya banyak, jadi lebih efisien kan?" Yuuto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kata-kata Yuuto membuat Terumi mengeluarkan taring ? tajamnya.

"Hissatsu techniquesnya Shuuya yang 'Badai Api' juga keren dan bermanfaat lho, karena apinya bisa dipake buat masak! Shuuya, panggang rotiku dong.." Kata Kakeru sambil menyodorkan rotinya untuk membuktikan manfaatnya. Shuuya yang sedikit kesal segera mengeluarkan hissatsu techniques dengan keras, dan berhasil membuat roti Kakeru hangus. "Tuh, udah kupanggang.." Kata Shuuya yang sebal. Semuanya menatap dengan ekspresi cengo, lalu segera tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat roti Kakeru yang hangus. "Wkwkwkwk, aduh Shuuya keren banget! Perutku ampe sakit nich.." Kata Yuuki yang terus-terusan ngakak. Kakeru hanya cengo melihat rotinya yang hangus.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuya, sorry ya bukannya menghina, aku Cuma nyindir ?.. Kamu itu kan cebol, tapi kamu pengen banget kan nonton timnas latihan di lapangan?" Tanya Shirou dengan senyum ala pepsodent. "Benar benar betul betul, aku pengen banget ketemu ama Irfan Bachdim, Gonzales, ama BP?" Jawab Yuuya dengan antusias. "Kalo gitu, aku punya solusi buat kamu.." Kata Shirou. "Apaan tuh? Please dong, kasi tau aku.."Pinta Yuuya. "Tuh, kamu liat si Touko? Minta Touko ngajarin kamu cara bikin 'Menara', biar kamu bisa nonton timnas latihan dengan sejelas-jelasnya.. Kan enak banget tuh, nonton pake menara kayak gitu, bakal keliatan jelas banget!" Jawab Shirou sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Errr.." Yuuya mendengus melihat Shirou yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai guling-guling di rumput.

"Kalo aku sich, pengennya bisa ngeluarin hissatsu techniques 'Pisau Meteor' kayak punyanya Hiroto.." Kata Mamoru sambil menoleh ke arah Hiroto. "Kok gitu?" Tanya Hiroto heran. "Aku kan suka makan semangka, tapi sering males buat membelahnya, kalo punya hissatsu techniques 'Pisau Meteor', aku kan ga usah susah-susah pake golok bapak gue buat makan semangka.." Kata Mamoru nyengir. Hiroto hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Mamoru. " Touko, katanya kamu mau nonton konsernya Justin Bibir ? 2 hari lagi ya?" Tanya Yuuki. "Iya, wah akhirnya bisa juga ketemu Justin Bibir yang cool and cute itu..." Kata Touko dengan bangga. "Yang lebih keren lagi, aku dapat tiket VIP yang kursinya di depan, trus bisa ikut acara jumpa fans lagi.." Touko memamerkan tiket konsernya yang bergambar Justin Bibir. "Kalo gitu, hissatsu techniques 'Tabrakan Naga' pasti berguna buat kamu, biar kamu bisa menerobos kerumunan orang pas nunggu giliran dapat tanda tangan dan foto-foto ama Justin Bibir kesayangan elu itu.." Usul Yuuki. "Eh, iya juga ya.. Kalau begitu, aku akan belajar hissatsu techniques 'Tabrakan Naga'!" Jawab Touko dengan senang.

Semuanya tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak, dari awal sampai sekarang mereka tidak berhenti tertawa. "Wah, ga kusangka, ternyata hissatsu techniques itu lebih dari sekedar buat main bola ya!" komentar Mamoru sambil tertawa. "Iya juga, ternyata ada juga hissatsu techniques yang bisa buat masak, bikin es krim, nangkep nyamuk, bodyguard, ampe buat nonton timnas latihan!" Ujar Shirou setuju. "Tapi, masih ada 1 lagi yang paling berguna, terutama buat Ichirouta yang kerjanya bangun siang ampe telat masuk sekolah.." kata Hiroto. "Apa?" Tanya semuanya serentak. "Hissatsu techniquesnya Terumi, 'Waktu Surga'! Jadi, kalo elu udah bangun kesiangan ampe gerbang sekolah mau ditutup ama satpamnya, aktifin aja 'Waktu Surga', waktunya bakal berhenti jadi Ichirouta bisa langsung masuk dengan aman, dan ga telat dech.." Kata Hiroto sambil nyengir. "Grr, awas kau ya.." Kata Ichirouta dengan deathglare yang tajam.

"Teman-teman, ayo mau berapa lama kalian duduk dan ngomong yang ga jelas kayak gitu, ayo cepat latihan lagi!" Sahut Natsumi mengajak kembali latihan. "Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong hissatsu techniques apa yang menurut kalian paling berguna, dan apa alasannya?" Tanya Mamoru pada Natsumi, Aki, dan Haruna. "Pukulan Semangat, buat nonjok kalian yang ga mau latihan!" Ucap Natsumi. "Legenda Serigala, biar serigalanya bisa menggigit celana kalian yang males-malesan kalo latihan!" Jawab Haruna. "Dorongan Tsunami, buat menghajar kalian yang suka bolos!" Jawab Aki. "Ah, tidaaakkkkkkk!" Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Mamoru cs segera berlari menuju lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihan. "Wah, lebih baik kita cabut aja Terumi, sebelum kita hanyut kena terjangan tsunami.." Bisik Hiroto kepada Terumi. Hiroto dan Terumi pun segera kabur karena takut.

"Baik, ayo kita latihan lagi dengan lebih semangat!" Mamoru dan teman-temannya berlatih dengan lebih bersemangat, karena kini mereka telah menyadari berbagai manfaat lain dari hissatsu techniques masing-masing. Mereka ingin meningkatkan kemampuan hissatsu techniquesnya, agar bisa lebih berguna untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Siapa sangka, ternyata Hissatsu techniques itu lebih dari sekedar jurus-jurus sepak bola? Ternyata, hissatsu techniques bisa dipakai dan bermanfaat dalam kehidupan sehari-hari!

**THE END**

**BEHIND THE SCENES :**

Author : "Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk, nangkep nyamuk pake Tangan Dewa, aduh aduh.. Sakit perut saia.." (ngakak ampe nyungsep)

All chara: "Uh, dasar author!" (ngambek)

Author : "Abis, kalian lucu banget sich.. Wkwkwkwkwk..."

Yuuto :" Lucu sich lucu, tapi jangan gw juga kali yang jadi korbannya! Mamoru elu gimana sich, kok kamu anggap serius ampe nampol aku pake tangan dewa beneran gitu? 'Akit tau.."

Mamoru : "Syukurin, siapa suruh ngejek jurus orang? Lumayan juga, jarang-jarang kan gw bisa nampol elu sekeras itu.." (nyengir)

Yuuto : "Author, Mamo.. Mamoru jahat!" (mewek)

Shuuya : "Tapi aku kok jadi ngambekan di fic tadi? Aku kan ga gitu.." (protes)

Author : "Emank sich, tapi author pengen kamu jadi orang yang ngambekan.." *plak!*

Ichirouta : "Aku juga ga males lho author, aku selalu bangun pagi buat jogging!" (ikut-ikutan protes)

Author : "Aduh, cerewet luw! Masih untung gw kasi peran.." (ngomel)

Terumi : "Bener-bener Yuuto keterlaluan banget! Enak aja aku dihina kayak gitu, ga liat apa rambutku ini sehat dan berkilau?" (pose bintang lifebuoy)

Shirou : "Aduh, wkwkwkwk... awawaawawaw, sakit perutku author... ga nahan nich, ampe mules gara-gara ngakak! Yuuya nonton timnas latihan pake menara, aku emang brilian..." (ngakak)

Author : "Author gitu lho.." iHirGHir

Hiroto : "Emank gw itu orangnya udah imut, baik dan sabar pula ya.. Ga di anime, ga di fanfic, aku selalu jadi orang baik... Diejek kayak apapun, tetap sabar.." (pamer)

Shirou : "Baiknya sich iya.."

Ichirouta : "Tapi kalo imutnya..."

All Chara : "Uwee.." (muntah massal)

Hiroto : "Uwaa, author.. mereka ngejek aku!" (mewek ke author)

Author : "Makanya Hiroto, kamu jangan sok narsis juga kalee.." (cengengesan)

Hiroto : ... (ill feel)

Author : "Bagus, kalian emank klop banget! Gitu dong, jadi anak buah yang baik! (ketawa gaje)

All Chara : "Kita gitu loh.."

Shuuya : "Author, sering-sering gini ya! Biar aku bisa eksis terus.. Biar para readers bisa terus ngeliat akyu yang imyut sangat ini.." (pose gaje+senyum ala pepsodent)

Yuuki : "EMG.." (pingsan)

Mamoru : "Ga segitunya juga kalee.." (ngejek)

Shuuya : "Terserah, pokoknya ampe kapanpun gw tetep keren!" (over narsis)

Shirou : "Please dech.." (ill feel)

Author : "Ah, udah udah! Kalian kok malah jadi jawdrop gaje gini, apalagi elu Shuuya lebay amat sich? Kalo kayak gini gw kan jadi males nyuruh elu main di fanfic akyu.. (ngomel)

Shuuya : "Oh, tidaakk! Jangan Author, please.." (puppy eyes no jutsu)

Author : "Ah, iya iya! Sekarang, jam beraksi kalian udah kelar, ayo kembali ke alam kalian! Kembalilah ke habitat kalian masing-masing, hush hush!" (ngusir)

All Chara : "Bye-bye Author, muach.." (kiss bye)

Author : "Oh My.. semua anak buahku, mereka jadi gila gini.. What's wrong with them? Pake nanya lagi, gimana ga gila kalo kerja ama author gaje+gila gini? Ah, daripada pusing mikirin anak buah yang pada gila semua, mending sekarang author akhiri aja behind the scenes ini.. Kita beralih ke.. Author Note!

Bagaimana, minna-san? Gaje kan? Yosh yosh, ide fanfic ini muncul ketika saia membaca manga InaIre vol. 3.. Ditambah dengan stres karena tugas dan ulangan yang numpuk, saia mulai dech duduk fokus di meja, abis lagi ngerjain soal matematika yang aduh susah banget rumusnya.. _ Pas mikirin rumus dengan sangat fokus, tiba-tiba saia malah keinget ama manga InaIre yang saia baca, trus muncul dech ide gila ini.. Munculnya ide aja udah gaje, apa lagi ceritanya, gaje sangat kan? Aduh, saia juga ga ngerti kenapa bisa ngetik fic segaje ini.. w Yah, paling nggak fic ini bisa sedikit lebih gampang untuk dibaca daripada fic saia yang sebelumnya, karena saia sudah berusaha untuk mengetiknya dengan rapi dan penulisan yang benar (menurut saia..). Tapi, sejak awal saia sangat amat menyadari bahwa saia adalah author newbie yang banyak kekurangan, dan fic yang dihasilkan juga sangat banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, terlebih-lebih pada penulisan dan EYD. Karena itu minna-san, mohon kritik dan sarannya.. Mohon didikannya.. Overall, arigatou buat minna-san, untuk semua support yang sudah saia terima.. Untuk setiap motivasinya, arigatou.. Akhirnya, fanfic oneshot ini bisa tamat juga.. Reviewnya, minna-san? Yuri selalu tunggu... ^_^


End file.
